User talk:Vel!
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:FB100Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Acer4666 (talk) 18:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Proposed mergers Regarding the merging of Numerator and Denominator into the article, Fraction, which you have proposed: Please feel free to do so. Be sure to leave a redirect behind at both of Numerator and Denominator redirecting those pages to Fraction. Thank you for this and all your recent improvements and interest in this wiki. :) — SpikeToronto 04:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :All done. I left the messages because I was hoping for a community discussion. Evidently this wiki isn't very active ;-; FB100Z • talk • 05:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::As I understand it, when Wikia launched the current default skin and visual editor, most of the active contributors quit. There were issues with the way the new skin and editor dealt with math coding. Although most of these issues seem to have been corrected, those editors, sadly, have not returned. — SpikeToronto 18:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wikians tend to overreact to big changes. It's human nature to resist change, but Wikia means no harm :/ FB100Z • talk • 22:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) My account My account is fucked by Brandon Rhea. 02:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) And i am not active in wikis for a long time because my block job is very long. We are in the ip range. 02:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) My account is fucked, so can unblock me in googology? because i am in the ip range and of course not me. 02:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Can you tell me exactly what happened? I'm very confused. (Brandon Rhea is a Wikia staff member, and I know baaaad things have happened to people who battle with Wikia staff.) FB100Z • talk • 02:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::My jiawhein and jiawhein alt. The log out is our hope and the staff is offline, yes!. 02:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I am going to threaten the staff in a very heavy apocalypse if my accounts were to be fucked for more than one day. If, then all users includes me and all in the whole wikia domain may ended up suffering chaos. :o 04:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) We are going to battle with 1 not 100+ staff... maybe(if he still tries to fuck my account by putting curse in my account). 04:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I think his curse is done, i am going to teach him a very heavy lesson. 01:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Don't try to take revenge on Wikia. That's just going to extend your ban, and just make everyone angrier. The best thing to do is to stay calm and talk things out. :Also, I still do not understand why you were blocked in the first place. Why was Brandon Rhea out to get you in the first place? What did you do? FB100Z • talk • 04:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Mine expires in 4th june. and i use my jiawhein and he still block without replying. 04:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::You haven't answered my question — what did you do in the first place that got him to block you? FB100Z • talk • 05:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC)